


Not Broken

by LoserLorrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Slightly changed reality, Threesome - F/M/M, dramionarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLorrie/pseuds/LoserLorrie
Summary: In a world where soul mates are real, and their name is on your wrist from the day you're born, what does it mean when you have two? Harry, Hermione, and Draco are going to find out soon enough and once they do will the bond be enough to keep them together? Or will outside forces keep them apart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer fic based off a one shot I wrote. Will attempt to update frequently as we are in quarantine lol

James Potter was born with the name ‘Lily’ on his left wrist. Lily Evans was born with the name ‘James’ on her right wrist. It took them a few years to get over their initial distaste for each other and give into the bond but when they finally did, that fateful night, patrolling the grounds together, looking up at the stars, they fell in love and they fell hard.

It was barely a year after that night when they found out they were pregnant. A baby, during a time of war, was not what they had planned but it was wanted nonetheless. 

When their son was born, he didn't have a name on his arm. He had two. 

They died before they got the chance to explain to him what it meant.

Muggle school does a shit job of explaining the concept of soulmates to a bunch of 1st graders, but Harry manages to understand the basics. One person is destined for you. Everyone has a soulmate, almost everyone meets them and then it’s happily ever after. When Harry got home that night, after Uncle Vernon and Dudley had gone to bed and he was left in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia, doing the dishes while she read a trashy magazine, he asked her why everyone else had one name and he had two.

“Oh, that’s the devil's work.” She responded, “You're only meant to have one. That's what God intended. Anyone with more is just.. Broken. You're just broken, Harry.”

Harry frowned and went back to his chores, he didn't feel broken. He felt excited, confused at times, but never broken. In class they said your soulmate would love you unconditionally. Harry felt lucky, two people would love him unconditionally, no matter what. 

Harry finished the dishes and went to his little bed under the stairs. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of a life where two people loved him unconditionally. 

Harry had never been happier in his life. Roaming the streets of Diagon Alley with Hagrid was the most fun Harry had ever had. 

Harry thought all the people, or wizards, wait are wizards still people? He’d have to ask Hagrid about that. Well people or wizards, they were certainly dressed funny. He voiced his thoughts to Hagrid and Hagrid stopped in his tracks.

“That reminds me boy, we’ve got to get you fitted for a robe, don't we?” Hagrid took a sharp left and Harry struggled to keep up.

“A robe? For baths and stuff?” Harry had never had a robe before, just a small towel with bleach stains on it that the Dursleys allowed him to use whenever he bathed.

“No, boy!” Hagrid laughed, “A real wizards robe! Look around, everyones wearing them.” Harry looked around again and realized everyone was wearing some sort of robe or cape or long fabric draped over them. Must be a wizard thing. 

“Madam Malkin won't mind if we come by without an appointment’, most kids already got their robes and besides yer Harry Potter! She’d love to have you!” Hagrid exclaimed, Harry still didn't know why he was so important. He’s just Harry, a wizard, but still just Harry. Hagrid stopped in front of a shop with all sorts of beautiful robes in the window, some were clearly made for women, with beautiful stones and sparkles but others were more maculine and more Harry's taste. 

“Now we’re just getting yous a school robe, but if you'd like to order a fancy one later in the year you just Floo the Madam and she'll have your measurements.” Hagrid pushed him through the door, “Meet you back here in twenty’ I've got a bit of business to attend.”

Harry stumbled into the store, the door ringing shut behind him. He could hear two voices coming from behind some curtains so he walked towards them warily.

“Yes, Madam. It is ever so rare, that's exactly why mother and father are so excited. What luck for them that their only child has two, and what luck for me. I'll be the talk of the school once everyone finds out.” Harry heard one voice, a shriller, but somewhat still soft voice boast. He could only assume that this was another student of Hogwarts getting fitted. He hadnt meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but wonder… What's so rare about this kid?

“Hello?” Harry called from behind the curtains. Not a moment later they billowed open, another blatant display of magic that Harry hoped he would get used to soon.

“Hello there darling, here for a fitting?” A plump older woman called to him, she was putting little pins throughout fabric that was draped over a boy standing before her. Most likely the source of the voice he heard before.

“Erm.. Uhm yes. Hogwarts.” Harry stuttered. The older women laughed and the boy snickered at him. 

“Of course it's Hogwarts, you're not here all the way from Bulgaria are you? You dont look like you'd fit in at Durmstrang.” The blonde boy teased. Harry didn't know what was in Bulgaria that could have brought him here or what a Durmstrang was but he was starting to dislike the blond despite the weird pull he felt towards him. The older lady, Madam Malkin, ushered him onto the stool next to the boy. 

“Now,” she smiled at Harry, “Lets get your measurements and send you on your way. Mr. Malfoy you're free to go, I'll have those robes sent to your mother tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.” She tugged the cloth off the other boy and he went to the door, but turned before leaving. 

“If I was you, I'd run a comb through my hair before getting on the train tomorrow. First impressions are important, you know.” The boy smirked, and pushed his way out the door and into the crowd. Harry hoped not to see him on the train.

“Well, that wasn't very nice of him!” Madam Malkin grumbled, “I think your hair looks just fine.”

“Thank you, maam. If you don't mind me asking, what were you two talking about before I walked in? I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard that boy talking about something being rare?” Harry felt awkward talking to this woman he just met about the fact that he listened to her conversation but he was too curious to care.

“Oh, what Mr. Malfoy was talking about? I could hardly get a word in with that boy. He is quite the chatterbox. We were just talking about soul bonds.” 

“Soul bonds? You mean soul mates?” 

“That's what the muggles call ‘em. In the wizarding world we take them much more seriously. Soul bonds, or soul mates, are essentially a part of you. They connect to your magical core after you spend enough time around each other and then you are bonded for life. It doesn't work the same way for muggles but it's close enough. Your classmate was just telling me about his soul bonds.” The madam said calmly. Harry never knew soul mates, or bonds, were that serious. His magical core being connected to another person, or persons? What does that even mean? Wait, did she say soul bonds? Plural? 

“Did you say, ’soul bonds’? Like multiple?” He questioned. Do all wizards have two?. Is that why his aunt thought they were evil?

“Yes, I did. That's the rarity we were discussing. The young Malfoy has two soul bonds. A rare but amazing occurrence, only extremely powerful wizards throughout wizarding history have had two soul bonds.” She smiled, “Why so curious?”

“Well, I've got two.” Harry shrugged, trying to seem casual about it.

“Wow, really? Well, that's amazing, two in my shop in one day… What's your name boy?” She draped a large dark cloth over him and started putting pins in it, forming it to his body. 

“Harry Potter,” she dropped her pins, “er- Nice to meet you Ma'am?” 

“Harry- Harry Potter you said?” Harry nodded and her face flushed, she bent down to pick up her pins and Harry stood there awkwardly. “Well, Harry. It's an honor to meet you, and to tailor your robe for school. You must be so excited to finally be back where you belong.”

“Well, Thank you ma'am. I'm not sure what's so special about me but it’s an honor to meet you too.” She smiled up at him but her eyes looked sad, Harry didn't get a chance to ask her why.

“Well, that's not my place to say. I've got your measurements now, you ought to be on your way. It was wonderful meeting you Harry Potter.” She whipped the cloth off of him just as Hagrid peaked into the shop. 

“All done ‘ere, aye Harry?” Hagrid held a large package under his arms, making it look small in comparison to his large arms and hands.

“He sure is Hagrid,” Madam Malkin answered for him, “This is a very special boy here, you know. I'll have his robes delivered as soon as I can. Goodbye Harry, Hagrid.” she waved and Hagrid pulled him away from the store.

“What was that about ‘arry?” Hagrid asked, “Special boy, are you? I wouldn't have guessed it.” Hagrid smiled, knowingly. 

“I'm not sure, I told her my name and how I have two soul m- uh soul bonds and she freaked.” Harry would have to remember that, soul bonds not mates. Best to not embarrass himself in front of his classmates this week.

“Two soul bonds?” Hagrid bellowed, there was just one family on the street and they looked over startled by the noise. A young girl with bushy hair seemed very interested in Harry, or maybe just startled at the sight of Hagrid, either way she was the last to look away. 

“Er- yes two. Is that ok?” Harry responded nervously, what if Madam Malkin was lying and wizards felt the same about soulbonds as his aunt did.

“Harry that's jus wonderful! If anyone deserves two soul bonds it's you, after everything you've been through and who you're destined to be! Oh.. I've said too much…”

“Who I'm 'destined’ to be?” Harry thought that that was a weird thing to say, he's just Harry.

“I've said too much, oh best to let Dumbledore tell you. Let's get you back home, you've got to be up early for the train tomorrow.” Hagrid ushered him through the magic brick wall, another show of magic that made Harry even more excited for the year to come but he wondered, who was Dumbledore? They walked in silence to some special spot and Hagrid teleported them back onto his doorstep.

“Now Harry, dont go telling anyone that I apparated us like that. Just our secret alright?” Harry nodded, barely listening, too busy thinking about his new school and new life ahead of him. “Alright boy. Here's all your things, don't forget this chest has all your supplies so make sure to bring it. Your robes will be sent to Hogwarts sometime tonight. Don't miss that train! See you soon Harry.” And with that Hagrid stepped back and teleported, or apparated, away. 

Harry dragged his chest into the seemingly empty house, the Dursleys were there, just hiding from Harry. Hopefully they would get over their fear soon enough to take him to the station tomorrow. He left the chest outside his room, if you could call it that, and he laid down to sleep. He didn't think he could possibly sleep, after all the excitement of the day but eventually he managed to. 

All the way in wizarding London, Madam Malkin was laying down to rest too. As she faded to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if Harry Potter was the same Harry that was printed on young Mr. Malfoy's wrist. What a coincidence that would be, she thought before closing her eyes. Best to let it work itself out. 

\--------------

Hours earlier, back in Diagon Alley, a Young Draco Malfoy walked out of Madam Malkins, too hungry to acknowledge the feelings the boy had brought out in him. He found his parents waiting for him just outside. 

“All done, Draco?” His mother walked up and smoothed down his hair, “Are you ready to go home?” Draco nodded.

“Speak up, boy.” His father chided. He wasn't mad but Draco knew he had to use his manners.

“Sorry mother.” Draco responded. “Sorry father, I'm just hungry. Do you think we could stop at Floreans and get some ice cream?” 

“Of course, my dragon.” His mother cooed, “We don't want to be out too late though, tomorrows a big day!” The trio made their way to the ice cream parlor, Draco ordered his usual, mint chocolate chip, and his mother and father split a scone. Content with their purchase, they went to leave. Draco's mother pushed open the door, accidentally hitting a young girl, knocking her strawberry ice cream cone right out of her hands. 

“Oh dear!” His mother exclaimed, as the girl fervently tried to clean up the mess.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have stood right outside the door!” Draco noticed the young girl had extremely bushy hair, and skin much tanner than his own. 

“Dear,” his mother called to his father, “Go buy this young girl a new strawberry cone, would you?” His father went right back inside and up to the counter. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for the fuss,” the bushy haired girl whined, rather annoyingly, Draco thought. 

“Well, next time dont stand in front of an opening door.” Draco said, he was becoming impatient. His mother hushed him.

“Dragon, dear. It's not her fault.” She chastised him, as his father came out with a brand new cone. 

“Here you go, young lady. Now we must be on our way.” He handed the cone to the girl and they were off. Draco spared her a second look before they made it to the apparition spot, her dark brown eyes locked on his. 

Interesting, he thought, she seemed… curious about him. The feeling was mutual.

\--------------

“Two soul bonds?!” A large man across the street bellowed, startling Hermione and her parents. She looked over and was startled by the sight of the man. He must be more than human, or wizard, she thought. Her attention turned to the boy and a weird feeling settled over her, like she knew him. He quickly looked at her and then looked away, she barely got a glimpse of his vibrant green eyes before he rounded a corner. 

“Hm that was odd.” Her mom commented, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

“Yes, yes it was.” Her dad responded, looking down at her. “ Well, where to next?” She had already gotten all her books, her wand, her cauldron, and her robes tailored. 

“Well we’ve gotten everything on the list… Do you think we could try that wizarding ice cream parlor we just passed? I wonder if it'll be any different… Magic, somehow?” She wondered if wizards ate only magic food, or if they ate normal foods too. Do they sleep in normal beds? Or magic beds… the possibilities were endless. 

“I don't see why not.” Her mom thought for a second, “But, I won't be having any… Magic ice cream. Just uh normal human ice cream if that's alright.”

“Darling,” her dad scolded, “You know Wizards are humans too.” 

“Of course!” Her mom responded, as they made their way into the ice cream parlor, “I was just… saying. Nol ice cream is fine for me.” Hermione ignored them as she walked up to the counter.

“Any magic ice cream flavors? Hermione inquired.

“Well, our strawberry has been described as magical,” the man behind the counter chuckled, “But I dont think it's in the way you're thinking.”

“Hm, alright.” Hermione shrugged, “I'll take strawberry, one scoop in a cone please.” 

“Coming right up!” The man produced a cone out of thin air, muttering something under his breath. Probably a spell, Hermione thought. She couldn't wait to do spells like that, or even more impressive ones. Her parents didn't order anything, they paid for hers and the man handed it over. 

“Enjoy your ice cream!” The man called as they walked out. Hermione licked her ice cream and smiled, it was magical. 

“Hermione, your father and I are going to go use that restroom, at least we think it's a restroom… Well, either way we'll be right back, wait right here.” Hermione nodded, continuing to lick her ice cream. She hoped all the food tasted this good. There must be some kind of magic woven into it. She wondered about what kind of spells and what kind of process went into making the food taste this good when she was suddenly jolted from behind, her ice cream falling out of her hands. Hm, maybe standing in front of the door wasn't a good idea.

“Oh dear!” A tall blonde woman exclaimed, she started to fuss over Hermione's loss of ice cream and sent a man, probably her Husband, inside to get her a new one. She noticed the boy only once he spoke as he had been behind his mother.

“Well, next time dont stand in front of an opening door.” He sneered. Rather rude of him, but he was right. It was her fault. His mother called him Dragon and chastised him. What an odd name, she thought. Before she could apologize again, the man came back out with a fresh ice cream cone and they were gone before she could even say thank you. There was something about the boy that piqued her interest. His hair was lighter than even his parents, Hermione had never seen hair that blond. The boy turned back and they locked eyes, she felt something similar to what she felt when she saw that other boy in the street, and then he was gone. Weird.

“Hermione, dear, are you ready?” Her parents called, across the little pavilion where the parlor and other shops were.

“Im coming!” She called back and made her way towards them, her mind drifting back to those boys, and her excitement rising and she thought of this new wizarding world she had entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
